


Holiday Shave

by nerdythangs



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blowjobs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sebaciel Advent Calendar 2017, Sexy shaving, Shaving, Smut, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdythangs/pseuds/nerdythangs
Summary: Sebastian tilted his chin up, his hair falling away from his face and ears a bit further, as he attended to his neck. His brow furrowed slightly as the razor caressed his adam’s apple, lolling over the swells and divots of his neck. Watching his butler’s painfully handsome profile being tenderly stroked by the blade made Ciel feel hot all over, and he swallowed clumsily as the shaving instrument sang again into the chilly air with a “schwing”.





	Holiday Shave

It was almost a year ago to the date.  
  
The annual Phantomhive holiday party was only hours away, and Ciel was informed earlier that his butler would help him get ready about an hour prior. There was just over two hours before the event, but only so long for him to sit and watch the scattered snow flurries softly dance about the grounds from his chair in the library before he grew dull.  
  
Nevermind that he was supposed to be reading the Descartes volume sitting open in his lap, but how was one supposed to read philosophy when holiday cheer was about? Not that the Earl of Phantomhive cared for those types of things, but the colors, smells, and excited nattering from the servants was certainly distracting.  
  
Which is how Ciel found himself wiggling his foot to an unsung song as he slowly clenched his jaw more and more. He hated waiting– especially for parties. His patience was already impressively thin, particularly at social functions. He loathed the inane nature of the whole pomp and circumstance of it all.  
  
But one must keep up appearances. Especially if that person is the Earl of Phantomhive.  
  
Suddenly, as if in a fit, Ciel uncrossed his legs, shoved the wordy tome off of his lap, and headed in the direction of the basement where the servants were busy bustling about. At least their activities could keep him entertained.  
  
Finding his way down to the kitchen, he amused himself briefly watching Bard and Meyrin put the finishing touches on some pastries. The maid’s glasses were smudged with powdered sugar, but the look of concentration was nearly laughable as she slowly decorated petit fours with floral patterns.  
  
Ciel moseyed along to find Finny arranging a rather terrific bouquet of poinsettias, with Snake next to him adding festive bows to the table centerpieces. Both sets of decorations were tastefully done, and the young lord couldn’t help but think that his butler was responsible.  
  
The next room over Ciel discovered Tanaka sitting with his feet tucked under him, sipping a mug of green tea. Honestly, why did he pay that old man?  
  
Rolling his eyes, the earl walked slowly, realizing that he never spotted his butler anywhere. It seemed rather out of character that Sebastian should be slacking off. A vein in Ciel’s forehead twitched, and he decided if he caught his butler lounging about, he’d have a thing or two to say to him.  
  
Making a quick decision, Ciel made his way to Sebastian’s room, hoping to find him there. If anything, just to see what the hell he could be doing that kept him away at the final hours of prep before one of the largest parties of the year.  
  
As Ciel approached the door to his butler’s room, he noticed that it was ajar, with light spilling out into the lowly lit hallway. Taking that as an unspoken invitation, Ciel poked his vision through the crack in the door, and took in the sight before him.  
  
Standing tall in front of his wash basin and mirror, Sebastian was partially undressed, with his shirtsleeves unbuttoned at the top and sleeves crisply rolled up to his elbows. From the reflection in the mirror, Ciel could see that he hadn’t bothered with buttoning his vest just yet, giving him a rather casual look, and his cravat, gloves, and tailcoat laying over the back of an unused chair. The bottom half of his face was mostly obscured by a white frothy soap, with a strip or two of his cleared away, and a small cloth towel was swung carelessly over his shoulder.  
  
In his ungloved hand he wielded a straight razor with practiced ease, the glossy black nails glinting in tandem with the sinisterly sharp blade. As his hand poised to make another swipe he bent forward slightly, unknowingly giving further definition to his rear through the pressed wool trousers. His marked hand steadied his face lightly as he dragged the razor up.  
  
Ciel held his breath as he watched, listening for the crinkle of the blade whisking away the fine stubbled hair, and his eyes widening slightly as a high pitched note swung through the air as the stroke finished with a flourish. With the familiarity of a thousand shaves, he wiped each side of the blade on the shouldered towel.  
  
Sebastian tilted his chin up, his hair falling away from his face and ears a bit further, as he attended to his neck. His brow furrowed slightly as the razor caressed his adam’s apple, lolling over the swells and divots of his neck. Watching his butler’s painfully handsome profile being tenderly stroked by the blade made Ciel feel hot all over, and he swallowed clumsily as the shaving instrument sang again into the chilly air with a “schwing”.  
  
Unsure of what to do and not knowing how to process the new and unsettling sensations rooting in the pit of his stomach, Ciel backed away as quietly as he could, and headed towards the library again, trying to think of anything but his butler’s adam apple or the possible smell and feel of his freshly shaven neck.  
  
An entire year later found Ciel in his room, waiting for his butler to come and attend to his attire. Although slightly older and a bit more gangly than the previous year, he was as predictably impatient and petulant the year before.  
  
Exactly on time but never soon enough, a polite knock sounded from his door, marking the swift entrance of his butler.  
  
Ciel looked up from his brooding downcast eyes, trying not to show that his mind was completely filled with improprietous thoughts of his butler, as it did nearly every day since he had caught Sebastian shaving.  
  
With only a quick glance at Sebastian’s impeccable form, Ciel uttered a soft “tch” followed by a moody glare towards the dark windows. As his butler walked briskly towards him, Ciel did his best to not hone in on every sound, movement, and smell coming from the demon.  
  
“Our guest list has been finalized, my lord, and we are expecting guests to arrive in approximately two hours.” The low voice explained smoothly as Sebastian stopped short of his young master.  
  
The air shifted between them with some noted anticipation and expectation. As if compelled by an outside force, Ciel looked up again to see Sebastian before him, his hands holding a medium-sized box he hadn’t noticed before.  
  
“What’s that?” The earl asked, skepticism lacing his voice.  
  
A soft, quick chuckle escaped the demon, and a wry look of amusement graced his features. “I know we don’t have a precedent of doing so, but I thought it apt to gift my young master with a present this year for the holiday.”  
  
Sebastian lifted the cover of the box and presented it to Ciel, revealing a straight razor, whose ivory handle was carved with a modern art nouveau design. The beautiful whirls and whimsical vines creeped up the handle, and the blunt side of the blade was also engraved with a similar pattern.  
  
Still doubtful with his heart beginning to pound almost painfully in his chest, Ciel furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips as he tried to quell his emotions. “What’s this for?”  
  
“I’ve noticed for the last few weeks while dressing you, my lord, that you have the beginning stages of facial hair. Since Miss. Elizabeth is expected tonight, I thought it might be appropriate to offer a shave.” The falsely benign smile did little to help Ciel’s present plight, as a mantra of ‘he knows, he knows, he knows!’ shouted in the young lord’s head.  
  
Knowing he must look rather pale and praying to a deity that still might have hope for him, Ciel tried not to focus on the sweat beading at the base of his neck or the tremble in his hands. “Is that so?”  
  
Sebastian snapped the box shut, and his smile widened. “No need to be nervous, my lord, this will soon become second nature for you. You can trust me to give you a proper tutorial.”  
  
Which is how Ciel found himself in his bathroom with Sebastian kneeling before him, applying the frothy soap to his face, quietly explaining the purpose and the following steps. All the while Ciel, as he did for the past year in situations like these, tried not to focus on how close Sebastian was, how his intoxicating smell assaulted his senses in a wave of spices, linen, and cedar. The boy struggled to calm his breathing, for he knew Sebastian would pick up on those minute details of his heart racing, his breathing becoming more shallow, and the now beginning stages of arousal in between his legs. He adjusted his gaze away, trying to look annoyed when he was anything but.  
  
Sebastian straightened up and looked down at his grumpy little lord. “Now that you’ve been prepared, shall we begin?”  
  
Ciel shot a look over to Sebastian, to see if he had his teasing face on, but found his features in placid neutrality. “Fine.”  
  
As Sebastian walked slowly behind his master, Ciel picked up on a change in his demeanor, following his stride with his head. Ciel had a knack for recognizing alterations in the demon’s disposition (he blamed it on the contract), and while he could never pinpoint exactly what the demon was thinking, he always noticed the shift in emotion. It made the earl especially wary when the spotless white gloves lifted the straight razor from its box with almost reverence.  
  
Sebastian carried the blade over Ciel and set it on the dressing table next to them. He gently placed his fingertips on either side of the his lord’s skull to adjust him to face forward again. Ciel nearly jumped when he felt the warmth of Sebastian’s hand penetrate his scalp. The deceptively soft gesture left him a bit weak in the knees as his butler adjusted himself so that he was directly behind Ciel, nearly pressed up against him.  
  
The earl felt like a trapped animal with this bird of prey looming over him, slowly extending his arms to wrap around to the front of him– one now poised with the razor and the other to coax the boy’s chin upwards. Glancing at their reflection in the mirror, Ciel was reminded of the true nature of their contract. His naked marked eye, etched with anxiety, glowed so brightly that the answering mark even showed through the gloves. Over his left shoulder Sebastian’s eyes were blazing, as if unable to contain himself, with the dangerous blade positioned menacingly at his face. Ciel could feel portions of Sebastian’s body flush up against him, the warmth seeping through his uniform to heat up the boy’s cool skin.  
  
Ciel saw and heard his demon butler swallow, watching that adam’s apple bob up and down in the mirror. Without meaning to, Ciel licked his frothy lips and bit them slightly, anticipating the next move.  
  
“I’ll illustrate the mechanics for the first few swipes, my lord, and you shall follow with your own attempt.” Sebastian’s voice seemed an octave lower than usual, intimate in its proximity to Ciel’s ear.  
  
“Just get on with it.” Ciel was thankful for the soap that blocked some of the flush dancing across his cheeks.  
  
Sebastian’s teeth almost poked through his grin. “Yes, my lord.”  
  
The warm fingers of the free hand splayed possessively over Ciel’s neck as Sebastian took the first swipe. Ciel’s heart pounded in his chest and he screwed his eyes shut as he felt the sharp blade glide over his jaw and cheek, feeling it bump and grind over the subtle hair growing there, finishing at the disappearing hairline at his cheek. Just as a year ago, the top note of the blade sang in the air, and Sebastian wiped either side of it on an awaiting towel on the table.  
  
Sebastian continued the pattern across the right side of his face. When he put the blade down to his neck, close to the vital veins fluttering in excitement and fear, Ciel’s breath caught in his throat. A soft dispelling of air fluffed up the boy’s hair over his left shoulder, and Ciel could feel his butler’s chest undulate in mirth. The bastard.  
  
Despite the wide open opportunity to tease, Sebastian followed along his neck with professional precision. If Ciel had opened his eyes to look in the mirror, he would have seen his demonic butler staring at their reflection most unprofessionally as the razor glided over Ciel’s budding adam’s apple, eyes now glowing in their hellfire blaze. His free hand shifted down to rest on the boy’s collarbones, fingers idylly ghosting over the protruding bone there through the cloth.  
  
“Young master,” Sebastian began, forcing Ciel’s eyes to snap open, “would you like to try your hand? I’ll assist you.”  
  
Ciel looked down at the proffered blade, shakily taking hold of it as Sebastian placed his hand overtop of Ciel’s, completely encasing it. Releasing a shaky breath and tilting his chin up again, the two hands placed the blade at the bottom of the froth of his jaw, dragging upwards. The young lord tried to empty his mind of his licentious thoughts, tried to not pay attention to those fingers still dancing over his collarbones, tried not to focus on the large body pressing subtlety but definitely further into him, and instead concentrate on the pressure, angle, and speed of the blade.  
  
By the end of the first swipe, Ciel was panting and feeling light headed. His gaze shifted in the mirror to the demon beside him, whose head was cocked lightly with his hair spilling out over his left ear to hang mid air as he considered the next step in the shave. Through the butler’s half-lidded gaze Ciel could see the hellish red glow still shining brightly.  
  
They proceeded similarly with the next stroke, with the young lord able to concentrate a bit more on the technique. By the third swipe Ciel thought he got the hang of it, ever the quick pupil.  
  
“Why don’t you try this next one by yourself, my lord?” Sebastian’s right hand drifted to the table, but the left stayed on his shoulder, pressing a bit as if to offer comfort. For Ciel, it offered anything but.  
  
The young master nodded sharply, and brought the blade up to his neck, and attempted to mimic the motions that he and Sebastian had just practiced together.  
  
And nicked himself just under his jaw.  
  
“Ah!” Ciel cried out, forcing the blade away.  
  
As if in an out of body experience, Ciel watched the reflection of Sebastian look at the blood welling up at the juncture where the neck met the jaw for just a moment, and without further consideration bent in to lick at the small wound. The broad, flat part of Sebastian’s tongue dragged wetly across the sensitive skin, forcing another cry from Ciel as he lost his grip on the blade that tumbled down to the floor with a clatter.  
  
Sebastian pulled back a hair, with something flashing in his eyes like recognition as he slowly brought his gaze to his master’s. Ciel was breathing shakily as his right hand hung awkwardly in the air, the forced breaths resounding off the echoey walls of the bathroom. Sebastian gazed at him eye to eye, and a devious smile threatened to spill onto his mouth.  
  
“Pardon me, my lord,” he said as he dipped his head again to kiss the boy’s lips.  
  
Ciel’s brain shut down. He was no longer internally shouting at himself, no longer agonizing over every movement he made or calculating every shift his butler made. He didn’t even realize his eyelids had shut, and did not notice his eyes roll in back of his head. The noise that escaped his throat sounded awfully like a whimper, and his right hand grasped back clumsily to Sebastian’s shoulder to steady himself.  
  
Sebastian opened his mouth, and Ciel, not knowing how to proceed followed suit, and the deepening of the kiss made the lord’s knees weak again. His butler’s lips could only be described as sinful in their slick softness, and the tongue that assertively teased along Ciel’s mouth made the boy swoon.  
  
Quickly reacting, Sebastian pressed himself firmly against his lord and his free hand grabbed at the tiny waist that threatened to crash onto the floor.  
  
Their lips closed and separated, only to be reunited again and again, Ciel blindly following Sebastian’s lead and taking cues on how to tilt his head, breath through his nose, and dance his tongue along his butler’s in uncoordinated and eager movements. The last bit of soap that lingered on the far left side of Ciel’s jaw smashed into Sebastian’s cheek, ear, and hair uncaringly, smearing a messy path between the two of them. Unable to contain himself, Ciel let loose a series of whines and squeaky grunts, reacting delightfully to every trick and tease Sebastian’s tongue had to offer.  
  
Starting to come to his senses and regaining his footing, Ciel relished in hearing Sebastian’s own restrained breathing as the demon started to reposition them so that their fronts faced each other. Sebastian’s hand began to wander, smoothing down Ciel’s sides firmly and finally finding their way to to the small of his back. Pausing briefly before making their way over Ciel’s rear, Sebastian grasped at his cheeks, provoking a squeal that the boy didn’t even know he could make, surging his arousal even further to unknowingly buck his hips forward, to find an answering hardness.  
  
Ciel broke the kiss, eyes wild and blown out as he panted heavily, mouth watering and taking in the slightly disheveled appearance of his butler.  
  
“You– you are–” Ciel tried to say, letting his hips do most of the communicating.  
  
Sebastian purred, biting his lip briefly before bending in to kiss along the freshly shaven jaw line, licking along the lingering soapy bit that still had some stubble. “As much as I’d like to explore all of this,” he said between kisses, hands squeezing at Ciel’s ass to illustrate what he meant, “we do not have the luxury at this present moment.”  
  
He straightened up, pressing their bodies flush against one another, forcing their erections to press against their bodies. Sebastian bent his neck to graze his lips across his master’s ear to say, “Not to say that I am not eager to fully discover this side of you, my lord, for I have been thinking of this moment for quite some time.”  
  
Ciel’s mouth hung open as he rut his nearly painfully hard cock into Sebastian’s thigh. “H-how long?”  
  
A nibble on the shell of Ciel’s ear provoked a breathy shout and a particularly vigorous thrust. “Long enough,” Sebastian said before stepping back.  
  
Momentarily disoriented, Ciel blinked at the sudden loss of contact. “What–?”  
  
“However,” Sebastian continued, “It would be most uncouth to leave you in such a state. Allow me, young master.”  
  
Graceful as ever, the demon dropped to his knees, undid Ciel’s fly as he had done for years, pulled down his trousers and drawers with strings of precome breaking in the descent, and wrapped his lips around the flushed tip of Ciel’s achingly hard dick. His tongue broadly licked at him, slurping up the remaining fluid there.  
  
“Ahh!!” Ciel screamed, hands immediately grabbing at his butler’s black hair in a vice grip, unsure of how to cope with the nearly painful pleasure.  
  
Sebastian, wasting no time, moved his way down Ciel’s length to fully take him in, and swallowed. The delirious young lord shouted again, his cry bouncing off the walls wonderfully as he uninhibitedly humped his hips forward to seek more of that devious mouth.  
  
Ciel’s knees buckled again when Sebastian swallowed around his cock, and he braced his hands against the broad shoulders as his butler created a rhythm, wiggling his tongue up and down the shaft, swirling it over the sensitive head.  
  
“Ah god, oh god, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Ciel’s eyes were wet as his brain tried to catch up with his body, mouth flopping open and letting out shaky breaths as Sebastian suckled the head of his dick, laving his slit with attention. “Yes, yes, yes,” he encouraged, feeling heat build in the pit of his stomach, completely taking over any rational part of his brain.  
  
Sebastian brought a free hand up to smooth out over his sac that was getting tighter and tighter, moving back to the rhythm of sliding his mouth up and down his master’s cock, conforming to the quick tempo that Ciel set. Wandering gloved fingers found their way behind the ball sac, and started massaging around, pushing upwards that prompted a wavering shout.  
  
“Ah, shite!” Doubling over his butler’s head, Ciel’s hips froze as he started to orgasm violently, shaking all over and uncontrollably jerking and twitching as the waves of euphoria crashed through him. Each sweep of pleasure coaxed a pathetic cry, oozing more cum into Sebastian’s hot, perfect mouth.  
  
Recognizing over-sensitivity, Sebastian withdrew, and helped Ciel to safely kneel on the cool floor with him. With his eyes screwed shut and panting as if he had been running, the young lord took a moment to compose himself before he looked up at his butler.  
  
“That was–” Ciel started, but was cut off when Sebastian leaned in to kiss him. Unsure what to do or what was typical protocol, the boy accepted, and was greeted with a rush of his own cum into his mouth. He seized up in surprise, feeling hot all over, feeling like this was probably wrong but really didn’t know better. So he swallowed his bitter ejaculate, extending his tongue to clean out Sebastian’s mouth, licking at all the crevices until nothing was left.  
  
Sebastian pulled away, licking his lips with a hellish look in his eyes. “Very good, my lord.”  
  
The demon stood up, and offered his hand to help his master up onto his feet.  
  
“We have approximately forty-five minutes until the guests arrive. Let’s finish your shave and get you dressed and ready.”  
  
Ciel blinked at the sudden and drastic change in his butler’s demeanor. “I, uh, sure.”  
  
The rest of the preparations went off without a hitch. Sebastian cleaned the small, stinging cut that started it all, wrapped up the last few swipes of the shave job (while kneeling in front like a respectable butler), and dressed Ciel in tastefully festive attire with his typical ease. Nothing in his actions alluded to what had just transpired, and the earl followed suit.  
  
It wasn’t until they were about to leave his master suite when Sebastian leaned forward from behind Ciel, his long bangs brushing up against his master’s cheek.  
  
“There’s an amendment to the agenda tonight, young master.”  
  
Ciel turned his head slightly in interest. “Oh?”  
  
“Yes. Once the guests leave and all of the cleaning has been completed, I fully intend on finding out what other filthy language I can make spill out of that wicked mouth of yours.”  
  
Immediately wide-eyed and red, Ciel didn’t even have time to react before Sebastian stepped around him and opened the door.  
  
A corrupt smirk graced Sebastian’s features as he bowed his head demurely. “After you, my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> I fully blame dragonsploosh for sparking this idea and then thoroughly encouraging it. This was born out of a simple desire of wanting to see Sebastian shave (he probably doesn't need to but that's besides the point), satisfying a sad lack of snowballing in this fandom, and somehow finagling both of those ideas into a festive fic for the sebaciel advent calendar. After all, snowballs are festive, right?
> 
> Kudos, likes, and all that jazz are super duper appreciated. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: nerdythangs / demon-and-his-lord


End file.
